


SPN Challenge:- I Call Turkey

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's table manners, Fluff, Gen, word of the week:-gobble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- gobble. Sam believes his brother's table manners leave much to be desired!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 6





	SPN Challenge:- I Call Turkey

'You gobbled down that hamburger as if you hadn't eaten for a week, Dean. Try and contain yourself, dude.'

:

'What? I just consumed five million calories chasing that Skinwalker through the woods. I gotta fuel up, Sammy. It's not just the Impala that needs gas.'

'' I worked my ass off chasing it too but that doesn't mean I turn into a Neanderthal, shoveling food into my mouth quicker than I can chew.'

'Oh, excuse my bad manners, Samantha, Disney princess. I'll try harder to comply with your 'Rules of Correct Behaviour'. Next time I eat a burger, I'll be careful to use a knife and fork, cut it up into minuscule portions and chew each one elegantly.'

:

Sam's eyes rolled in their sockets like billiard balls. 'I'm not a Disney princess, though if I was and you were the prince, you wouldn't have hope in hell of getting me to kiss those oniony, tomato-sauced, meat-spotted lips of yours!'

'That shows how little you understand the fairer sex, Sammy,' Dean pontificated. 'I'm gonna have to give you some pointers on the unkempt, scruffy look. It's a sure-fire way to get those women running.'

'I'll pass,' Sam sniffed, slipping out off the seat and heading for the door, Dean's amused chuckle trailing after him.


End file.
